memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reflection/Chapter Six
The Intrepid is traveling at high warp back to sector 001 to reinforce the fleet defending the planet from attacks by the Wraith. In the observation lounge Admiral Kira is briefing his crew on what they can expect from the Wraith. The Wraith will fight through our fleet and us to get to Earth but we must stop them at all costs, no matter what we must protect Earth says Typhuss as he looks at his crew. Admiral Martin chimes in. Remember the Wraith will use their magic tricks to make you see things that aren't there stay focus and on your work, also to add their drones will attempt to feed on you go for the head is it Typhuss Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. Typhuss confirms and adds one last note. Yes, the Wraith are very dangerous in numbers and we will win this battle says Typhuss as he looks at his crew then at John. B'Elanna looks at them. We're with you sirs 100% B'Elanna says as she looks at them. Typhuss activates the com and orders battle stations. All hands, battle stations says Typhuss as he talks into the com. The klaxon sounds as the crew preps to face the Wraith as they're arming up with phaser rifles and type 2 phasers and MACO particle rifles and phaser pistols. Admiral's log stardate 63919.9 We are heading towards Federation space at maximum warp and the crew is responding to this crisis with the dedication I've come to expect of them. On the bridge Admiral Kira is in the Captain's chair as Commander Madden is in the XO chair and Admiral Martin is in the Counselor chair, Commander Jenkins looks over her shoulder. Sir we're approaching the outer edge of the Terran system Commander Jenkins says as she reports to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira gives her the order to drop out of warp. Drop us out of warp says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the console. Dropping to impulse speed Commander Jenkins says as she reports as she disengages the warp drive. The Intrepid slows to impulse speed as it approaches Saturn. On the viewer it shows the allied fleet on the edge of the system as Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis and asked to hail the Enterprise. Hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the console. Captain Kadan on main viewer now sir Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her console. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Enterprise. Admiral Janeway sent us here to defend the outer edge of the Terran system from an impending Wraith invasion Captain Kadan says on the viewer. Admiral Kira gives her instructions. Keep scanning for Wraith ships and warn the fleet if you find any Wraith ships says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan on the viewscreen. Aye, sir the Admiral has given us command of the overall forces Enterprise out Captain Kadan says over the com and the hail cuts off. Admiral Kira looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Keep a eye out for Wraith ships says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. She looks at the Admiral. Aye, sir Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at Admiral Kira and then at her console. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Madden. Commander, I need to tell you something, Starfleet Command doesn't think you are ready to command the Intrepid while I am not aboard says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden looks at him and Admiral Martin. Why would they think that? Commander Madden says as he looks at them. Admiral Martin looks at him. We'll talk about this when this is over meet me in the observation lounge Commander Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. He nods at him. The sensors beeped and Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Sensors are picking up a hyperspace event it's a Wraith fleet Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. They were shocked about this as Admiral Kira looks at Curtis. Shields to maximum, standby all weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Curtis gets the defenses up. Shields are at full power and weapons are ready Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. Fire phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis looks at her console. Admiral their not firing their just sitting there Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and reports. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer. What the hell are they waiting for says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.